


Drifting in the darkness

by Eira_ho



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Hurt Loki, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eira_ho/pseuds/Eira_ho
Summary: "loki...""please..." it came out so soft
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Drifting in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in 2016 it was in my archives lol finally decided to post it  
> English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes  
> hope you enjoy it

It was painful waking up in the middle of the night to find the bed cold beside you. Thor is gone...again

It has been an occurrence lately sometimes he will come really late or like today he will just vanish in the middle of the night

I pretend to not notice I pretend to believe the excuse that he was working but i know 

Jane foster 

I first thought it was a one night stand but no more he meets her every time not just sex but he had courted her he seemed so enchanted with her. it downed on me that he has fallen for her

Does she know he is dating someone... a male lover to bout did he bother to mention me. Am I being left behind for a woman. He has always been straight but I thought he loved me for real that he didn't care that I was a man.I know he is too kind, afraid to hurt me that he doesn't even want to dump me and I just want to exploit that, so that he stays with me, to chain him to me..... but it hurts

should I act oblivious 

should I just leave

I never knew this cowardly part of me but

I love him still

I love him too much. I don't want to leave him,

maybe he will get tired of her ..

"Loki you awake?" I could hear apprehension in his voice 

"...yeah." my voice trembled I felt weak, pathetic

"Loki..." he started to say as he sat beside me "it's okay... I just woke up " I pulled myself up 

hoping,

praying, but for what

I was sure he could see the trembling of my shoulders

"where were you Thor?" I regretted my question immediately

silence first then the words that made everything crash down the bitter truth said in a soft whisper "you know where I was" I closed my eyes as tears fell freely …

ah how much it hurts 

"Loki..." 

"please..." it came out so soft that the only indication that he had heard me was the silence that followed

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos means love


End file.
